


Two Gold Bands, Horses, And Two Hearts

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Story, Horses, Severus Snape Lives, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Happy birthday Hermione fest.Two gold bands, horses, a two heart and a little girl with big dreams.A glimpse into the Snape family one Sunday afternoon.





	Two Gold Bands, Horses, And Two Hearts

A lead rope was clutched between Severus’s long fingers. A decade ago if you would of told him he would be leading around his four year old daughter Rose on a chestnut colored horse on a farm? He would of laughed. Or be yet snarled at you. Severus Snape did not like animals, unless he was chopping them up for potion’s ingredients, that is. 

He also would of thrown something at your head if you told him there would be a gold band on his left ring finger. Good things didn’t happen to people like Severus Snape they just didn’t. 

Up until that night in the shrieking shack, at the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger was able to stop the bleeding, to save his wretched excuse of a life. He was cleared by his own memories he gave to one Harry Potter, against his will. He had told the golden trio to just let him be sentenced to Azkaban he deserved it for all he had done. Thankfully they did not listen. 

Hermione visited him regularly in his holding cell at ministry. Though he rarely spoke to her, she kept trying.

After he was cleared of all crimes, she still visited him. He never told her not to, but never gave her much interaction either. Until he kissed her one evening in his sitting room, that had once been his parent’s. He expected to be slapped, he expected to be shoved away, he expected to be told off, he expected for her at least to tell him that she wasn’t interested him in that way. 

Instead she kissed him back like her very life depended on it. 

Two years later he asked her to marry him, she was barely twenty years old. Her whole life ahead her, the chance to meet someone far better and yet she said yes on that hill overlooking Hogwarts. 

A year later they were married in a small white church on the coast of Ireland, only friends invited. Draco Malfoy stood up with him, Harry, without Ronald who wasn’t happy about their relationship stood with Hermione. They said their wedding vows with the sunset streaming through the stain glass windows. It made her brown curls nearly look red. Her chocolate brown eyes staring up him made him want no one else. She didn’t care about his interest in types of magic he would never use, because she understood that it was simply curiosity. 

He didn’t care she brought books everywhere, even to a horse farm. He didn’t care about her temper. She didn’t care that he would lash out at people including her, and would simply leave him be. Giving him time to understand what he had done was wrong. 

They both had scars inside and out. If Bellatrix wasn’t dead he would kill her himself. Just as she would kill his father if the man hadn’t drank himself to death. He understood what it was to have a foot in each world. To be neither a wizard or muggle, not unlike Harry. 

A few years after they married, without trying, actually the exact opposite of trying, she became pregnant with Rosemary. She had just started at the ministry in the department of Mysteries. He had just opened a small potion’s shop after doing mail order to build a reputation. Now was not the time for children, no matter that Harry and Draco were already on number two.

But they made do, she took time off work, they dipped into his savings from when he worked at Hogwarts, buying a little cottage in Scotland. 

“Daddy” Said Rose. “down, I want to see if Mummy will join us”. He helped his daughter of the the beast and took off her helmet for her. Before she ran towards her mother she turned to him and said “daddy I want a pegasus instead of a horse, uncle Draco told me about them. He said his own daddy use to have something like them. Abraxans or something like that”.

Severus wanted to smack his former Slytherin student upside the head. He didn’t need to fill Rose’s head with even more dangerous creatures than the stinky beasts she enjoyed riding now. Severus took off Checkers’s bridle, tied her to a post, and joined his wife and daughter.

Hermione’s book was sitting next her as she rested against a tree. Her pregnancy just barely showing. “Have fun?” She asked him.

He rolled his black eyes behind his daughter’s back, “splendid, but your daughter now wants a Pegasus, thanks to Draco Malfoy”.

She laughed her brown eyes shining, “it’s Potter now you know that right?”

He teased, “but then what then would I call Potter, besides Potter?”

She chocked her head “Harry, his name”.

”He would have to stop calling me Snape then, Mrs Snape. How is our little one doing?”

”Wonderful though you could tell him to stop using my kidneys as a punching bag. I was thinking of Albus as his name, do you like it?” She said.

”I do actually, maybe your father’s name as the middle name?”

She shook her head. “No I was thinking of Severus, I know you aren’t crazy about your name.”

”But your family has the tradition of naming their sons after their father’s and you know I will not give it as my son’s first name”, said Severus.

She nodded, knowing he was rather touchy about his name. His father having called it a sissy name. 

“I think Albus would like that, and I know how much that tradition means to you, so yes our son can be Albus Severus” Said Severus and then he kissed Hermione Jean Snape. The woman who wouldn’t let him hide from the future in memories and nightmares. The woman who just wouldn’t give up on him thankfully. 

The woman who was everything he had ever wanted, and who understood him better than anyone.


End file.
